Steven Infinity Universe
by CommandantCo
Summary: The Infinity Gems are no longer in the safety of the Marvel Universe. Now a boy and his guardians, have to deal with the powers that can destroy worlds!


**Steven Universe(c)Rebecca Suagr/Cartoon Network**

 **Marvel Comics(c)Marvel/Disney**

 **So what happens when the infinity gems gain bipedal forms capable of communication? I can only imagine chaos would ensue.**

* * *

\- Chapter 1: Arrival -

* * *

"Where are they?!" shouted Thanos, "Where are the infinity gems!?"

"They're gone Thanos." stated Bruce Banner, "And you nor anyone else will ever be able to abuse their power ever again."

"Oh Hohohoho!" chuckled Deadpool, "And here I thought I was the master of trolling!"

"Well then Dr. Banner..." Thanos stated sounding oddly calm, "If I can't have the infinity gems; then I'll just have to destroy earth the old fashioned way."

"Hey- Whoa, Thanos! I don't care what you do to these knuckleheads right here!" shouted Deadpool as he gestured to Bruce Banner, "But there are a LOT of beautiful women on earth, and life would get pretty boring for me if I let you win!"

"Well that's one way to motivate you." stated Bruce as he glared at Thanos, "So Thanos... are you ready to fight?" he asked as he began to transform into the Hulk.

"I'm going to enjoy killing every single one of you." Thanos stated.

The Hulk roared in anger as he and Deadpool charged at Thanos, one ready to punch his lights out while the other had his swords drawn, and suddenly the helicarrier began to shake as Thanos' and Hulk's fists made contact with each other. Their punches caused a shockwave throughout Banner's lab, causing the security camera that was watching them to collapse off the wall, and suddenly everything shot to black.

* * *

"Steven! Connie! Where are you?!" shouted a concern female voice.

The young adult jumped to her feet in response to the voice. "I'm over here Pearl!" yelling in response.

Soon two women walked over a hill, one of them had a gem on her forehead, and the other woman had gems on both of her palms.

The woman with the gem on her forehead, Pearl, sighed in relief. "Thanks the stars you're alright Stevonnie. Garnet and I were worried when fell out of the sky arena." she stated.

"Yeah, we were able to pull ourselves together." Stevonnie said beginning to chuckle, transforming into a form of light, and separating into a twelve year old girl and a fourteen year old boy.

"Well I'm glad to see you two were able to deal with your inner conflicts." stated Garnet as she placed a hand on both of their shoulders. "Come on, let's get you both home."

Soon all four began to walk through the fields to the nearest warp pad. When Steven spotted a bright light falling from the sky.

"Hey guys, look at that." Steven said pointing at the falling light.

"Looks like a shooting star?" asked Connie.

"That isn't right..." Pearl stated sounding curious. "A shooting star shouldn't be visible this time of day."

"Also I don't need future vision to see that it's coming right at us." Garnet stated bluntly.

"What?! Huh?!" Pearl gasped.

"Take cover!" Steven shouted quickly picking up Connie and formed a bubble shield around them.

All four of them jump for cover and safety as the shooting star flew over them, a huge explosion was heard from the star crash landing, and Debris suddenly fell everywhere! As the chaos finally settled down, Steven lowered the bubble shield around Connie and himself, and walked over towards the crater where the shooting star landed along with Garnet and Pearl. What they found in the crater wasn't a meteorite, but a yellow humanoid being with a gemstone located in her right hand.

Garnet summons her gauntlets and jumps down into the crater. "Steven! Connie! Stay back!" she stated.

"Yes ma'am!" shouted Connie.

Pearl lands next to Garnet, her spear drawn incase this new gem appears to be hostile. "Garnet, have you ever seen this gem before?" she asked.

She shook her head. "No I haven't... never seen anyone like her before..."

"Well she could be a new type of gem?" Steven said as he slid down into the crater with Connie.

"Steven! We told you both to stay back." stated Pearl.

"They've come a long way Pearl, since they joined our fight. They proved that when they defeated Jasper." Garnet stated. "But Pearl is right for being cautious since this gem is an enigma to us. We have no idea if she is aligned with Homeworld or what she is capable of."

"Well I don't see a diamond insignia on her anywhere like Jasper or Peridot." Connie said optimistically.

"They don't need a diamond insignia to be aligned with Homeworld Connie..." Pearl countered.

"Well we could ask Peridot about her. She is an expert Kindergartener, and perhap she could tell us something?" Steven suggested.

Everyone was quiet for a moment. "Steven escort Connie home. Pearl and I will carry this gem back to the temple, we'll continue this tomorrow morning." Garnet ordered.

Steven nods in compliance, and helps Connie out of the crater back home to the nearest warp pad. As Garnet grabs the mysterious gem by her shoulder and Pearl lifts her by her heels. The next day, Steven is riding on the back of his pink lion along with Connie, and finally arrived back home.

"So... think we'll learn anything about this new gem?" Connie asked Steven.

"I'm not sure Connie, but I did look at her gemstone before leaving this morning." replied Steven. "Her gem is kind of a mix between Pearl and Lapis."

"Well that doesn't make any sense." Connie stated. "Don't gem from the same caste have similar gems? Not to mention she isn't a fusion."

"Hmmm... guess you could say we got ourselves a _GEM_ of a mystery on our hands." Steven punned.

Steven and Connie chuckled as they got off of Lion's back to enter Steven's house. Inside they saw Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst standing guard incase the new gem suddenly became hostile. The gem in question has been lying on Steven's couch since yesterday, and hasn't moved a muscle since it arrived. Next to her were two new gems called Peridot and Lapis, Peridot was examining the mysterious gem to the best of her ability, and Lapis sat idly by on the stairs leading up to Steven's bedroom. It didn't take much for Steven and Connie to figure out that Peridot was as clueless about the new gem as they were.

"Oh my stars..." Peridot groaned in frustration. "I hate to admit it, but this gem is a completely mystery to me."

"Take a breather, Peridot." Steven suggested. "We were just wondering if you could tell us anything."

"Well... I'm at a loss. I've never seen a gem like this before." Peridot explained. "Of course there is _one_ thing I did notice during my examination, for what it's worth, I could feel her... radiating with energy."

"Energy... what kind of energy?" asked Connie.

"I'm not really sure, but... the amount of power she is giving off... is like you're standing before a Diamond..." stated Peridot.

"That's unsettling..." Garnet stated.

"What should we do Garnet?" asked Pearl nervously.

"Well taking into consideration what Peridot just stated. Trying to poof her would be no easy task." explained Garnet.

"Not to mention that if we suddenly attacked her. She could wake and possible destroy all of us..." Lapis included.

"Well this sucks..." Amethyst lamented. "So what do we now?"

"Maybe we should wait." Steven stated. "And see if we can't reason with her."

Suddenly everyone heard a groaning sound, almost like a yawn.

"Amethyst that was rude." Pearl retorted.

"Uh... that wasn't me." Amethyst responded.

Everyone slowly turned their attention to the gem laying on the couch. She finally begin to wake up after all this time was spent being unconscious. Peridot, being the closest to the yellow gem, that she freaked out causing her to fall backwards over the coffee table, and quickly got back up and scuttled over behind Lapis for safety.

"Where... where am I?" asked the yellow gem as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

Suddenly she realized that she had hands! Scrambling to feet in surprise and awe she fell to her knees. Like a toddler learning how to walk for the first time, the yellow gem was not use to having a body. Slowly getting back up on her feet, she looked at surrounded to see she was in some kind of beach built into a cave, and standing before her were five women with gems embedded in their bodies and two kids.

"Who are you people?" she asked.

"My name is Steven, Steven Universe." the boy answered, "What's your name?"

* * *

 **Well it's not a bad start to a newbie's fanfic. Of course that remains to be seen. Marvel and Steven Universe crossovers have been done before, but I'm trying to it this a whole story. Hopefully I'm not biting off more than I can chew. If I am, it's my own fault.**


End file.
